Blog użytkownika:Emogirl987/pomysł na odcinki1 SF część 2
hej,nie mam czasu więc dodam później resztę (ta część skończy się na tym jak Amber nam dokucza ale sama wychodzi na idiotkę ;) ) N/K/L/A-Może wiesz gdzie jest dyrektorka o tej porze? Musze jej zanieść coś. S-Nie wiem, mam za chwile zajęcia więc idę. (On chciał zapytać o dyrektorkę?) Każdy chłopak inaczej się wytłumaczy. K-Czekaj Su, chciałem cię zaprosić na bal...tylko nie chciałem wyjść na idiotę. N-Su, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć...może pójdziesz ze mną na bal. A-Może pójdziemy jako przyjaciele na bal. L-Su, tylko żartowałem. Chciałem cię zaprosić na bal... Teraz spław lub bierz. Su do K.-A. Chyba stałeś się idiotom. Su do N.-A. Nataniel... sama nie wiem czy przyjdę na bal. Su do L.-A. Chyba wole iść z kim innym. Su do A.-A. Taaak, mogłam bym z tobą iść ale Amber tam będzie. S-B. Dobra (rumienie się). Jeśli wybierzemy A.- N(facepalm)-Dobra, Melania ostatnio szuka partnera. K(normalna)-Niech ci będzie. A(złość)-Dobra, jeśli wolisz myśleć co Amber myśli to niech ni będzie. L(złość)-Jasne, myślałem też o zaproszeniu Iris. (Dałam że Lysander pójdzie z Iris bo kocham Lysia a nienawidzę Iris.) Teraz szukamy innych chłopców, są tam gdzie napisali(lepiej się zastanowić na początku z kim chcemy iść bo teraz tracimy PA). UWAGA. jeśli spławisz już chłopaka go nie spotkasz! Jeśli spławimy wszystkich jesteśmy na lodzie. (Jeśli jesteś na lodzie na balu no Ken będzie twoim partnerem.) Jak skończysz spotkania idziesz da początek korytarza. Jeśli wybierzesz B. On się cieszy i ty mówisz że idziesz na zajęcia. Idziesz na początek korytarza i nie słyszysz dzwonka bo jesteś szczęśliwa. Teraz historia toczy się dalej. Spotykasz dyrektorkę. D-Su, nie powinnaś iść na lekcje? Idziesz do sali B. Masz matmę, niema jeszcze nauczyciela. Siadasz koło Rozalii. Wchodzi pan Farazowski. F-Dzisiaj poprowadzę lekcje matmy. Więc na czy skończyliście? Zamiast słuchać nudnej lekcji gadasz z Rozą. R-Dziś chce iść po sukienkę. S-Dobra...i jak tam ty i Leo? R-Dobrze, ale ostatnio stracił klientkę przez jego kumpla, a chodziła tam prawie codziennie i kupowała najdroższe ciu... PF- Proszę nie rozmawiać, więc Su jaki będzie wynik. S-A. Można powtórzyć? B.46%. po wybraniu A PF- Ile % zarobi pan Michał. S-(Patrzy na tablicę.) Pan Michał... zarobi... 45%. PF- 46% Su, powinnaś policzyć jeszcze za batoniki. wybieramy B PF- Dobrze. Po odpowiedzi zadzwoni dzwonek. R-Po lekcjach czekam na dziedzińcu. Wychodzimy i spotykamy Li i Charlotte. Słyszysz że coś knują przeciwko Amber (super, co nie). L- Mam jej dość! Ona jest wredną, głupią @**!#@%, i do tego #*%#@$@ babą! CH- Bądź ciszej bo jeszcze usłyszy. Ale to prawda. Powinniśmy sprawić aby tak się upokorzyła by pokazać, że nie nadaje się na wysoką ligę. Wtedy wejdziesz w jej miejsce. L- Dlaczego nie ty? CH- Bo ty jesteś lepsza i bardziej lubiana. L- Dobra. S-(Może powiem wszystko Amber, wtedy nie będzie mi dokuczać.) S-(Skradasz się aby cię nie zobaczyły ale nagle kichasz.) CH- Słyszałaś naszą rozmowę! Nic jej nie mów! S- Niech się zastanowię... powiem jej. L- Su wiesz dlaczego przyjaźnimy się z nią? Ponieważ kiedyś nas wykorzystała. Więc zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić. Ale ciągle nas wykorzystywała. Gdyby zrobiliśmy by bunt to by było po nas. I teraz takie jesteśmy. Chcemy jej pokazać że ona wcale nie jest taka super. Poprostu chcemy ją zniszczyć. S- Dobra ale na serio nie jesteście takie złe? CH- Przy nas to króliczek jest wcielonym złem. Będziemy cię informować na bieżąca listami niby że z pogrurzbami. S- Dobra. (Są o wiele fajniejsze kiedy nie są z Amber, może to być też pułabka. Lepiej zaryzykuję, ale muszę uważać.) Idziemy na klatkę schodową i spotykasz Nataniela, który rozmawia przez telefon. N- Halo...Mówi Nataniel w wsprawię tych studiów...ach, a kiedy mogę się dowiedzieć?...Jutro?Dobrze zadzwonię...Dowidzenia. (Odwraca się w nasza stronę.) O hej nie zauważyłem cię, musiałem zadzwonić w sprawie studiów. S- Na jaki kierunek idziesz? N(zakłopotanie)- Chce iść na prawo, wiesz wciągnęło mnie te papierkowe roboty i pewnie przydam się gdzieś kiedyś. S-A. Serio chcesz iść na jakieś prawo? To takie nudne! - B. Może też pójdę na to. + C. No tak, Nataniel spec od papierkowej roboty, i poco pytałam?! - Nat po wybraniu A (facepalm)- To wcale nie jest nudne. Wiele ludzi na to idzie. S- Dobra ale ja nie. Nat po wyb. B. (szczęście)- To by było fajnie. Nat po wyb. C. (znowu facepalm)- Taaaak, wiesz muszę iść. I wiemy, że Nataniel będzie studiował prawo :P. Idziemy na dziedziniec ale spotykamy tam Amber. A- Hej przyjaciółko. S-Nie wiedziałam że się przyjaźnimy. A- Mhy, a z kim idziesz na bal bo wież... Jeśli z Natem. A- Na pewno z jakimś nudziarzem bo wież, z mojej rodziny wszyscy maja spólną cechę... S- Nudność, więc idę z Natanielem a on jest z twojej rodziny, i powiedziałaś że jest nudny więc jesteś nudna. A-... Jeszcze ci pokaże... Idziemy z Kasem, bardzo proszę... A-Ciekawe kto to jest za dziwak... S-Ten ,,dziwak" to twój ukochany. A-Idziesz z Kastielem? S-Tak. A-...Kiedyś zobaczysz... Idziesz z Arminem, Lysiem czy sama? S- Nie chce się wtrącać w słowo ale ty z kim idziesz? A- Jeszcze z nikim ale pewnie mnie ktoś zap... czemu ci to mówię? S-Hahaha. I tak oto Su przechytrzyła Amber, do zobaczenia w części 3 :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach